Damn Ichigo
by CrazyDeathREaperXXXXXX
Summary: Luna Sol meets the popular kid in the school, Ichigo Kurosaki. As soon as they see each other, daggers are being thrown at each other. Will they keep on fighting? or will something else happens?...


**School Kiss**

**Hey peeps this is the next chapter of my story!I know the the other two were short but this one won't be so sit back and enjoy the ride!(:**

**Kinji and Kisha: yeah! on with the story!**  
**ME:"BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO THE STORY"**  
**Kinji and Kisha:"okay"-both said with a Sad Look-**

**Chapter 3**

**(Kinji's P.O.V)**  
**Kinji was walking out of school when a something hit him on the head."Owwww",Kinji said with pain."would you stop hitting me Kisha!?."Sorry I just like hitting you!it's fun.**  
**"Not to me",Kinji said glumly."so where are we going now Kinji?",kisha asked with a stared at her blankly("I don't know what to do with her"."God she drives me crazy"),Kisha and Kinji had been friends for at least a week now and he still didn't understand why they are still friends ."hello?Kin-Kin? can you hear me?",she asked."Wait..What?",Kinji said when he snapped back to reality."I said are you okay? what are thinking in that tiny little brain of yours Kin-kin?."Oh..it's nothing important",Kinji replied with a ?!,Kisha said with a confused look."So what are we going to do?",Kisha said."You want to come to my house? It's just one block away,we can walk there",Kinji asked."Sure but the catch is i'll race you there.",she said with a confindent smirk."Your on",Kinji said.**

**(Kisha P.O.V)**

**Kisha was gaining on Kinji and she could see his house from where she looked back and found that she was gaining on him which made him run faster.("Dang he's fast),Kisha ran faster and she could tell that she was winning because Kinji was screaming behind her for some reason.("just a few more and I will win"),Kisha thought with heard Kinji scream a little louder and she strained to hear what he said."WATCH...OUT",Kinji was confused until she looked straight and found that a car was racing towards tryed to stop but it was already to was a sound of metal hitting on skin and the last thing she heard was the screaming of Kinji and the person who hit her call the Ambulance. After that she started to get pulled down into a dark void of darkness.**

**(Kinji's P.O.V)**  
**Kinji ran as fast as he ever can to Kisha but he was already to the time he got there, she was on the floor not moving."KISHA!",Kinji screamed in tears. He fell down to her body and checked to see if she was sighed in relief because she was breathing not hard but stared at the person who hit her and to his suprise is was Dawn Montana, A girl from Kisha's class who hated her guts but then his suprise turned to a calm voice he started talking to Dawn."Did you do this on purpose",he said darkly.N..No I...i didn't you ha...have to believe me,Dawn said shakily with a scared look on her face."You better hope that your telling the truth or else...",Kinji said through gritted teeth.I..i'll call the Ambulance becuase she is in serious need of medical attention".Dawn shakily took out her phone from her purse and started to call 911."yeah you do that",Kinji looked at Kisha.(she looks so peaceful,like she's sleeping),Kinji stroked her hair and took of his coat to put on her because she forgot her coat at school."You really care about her don't you",Dawn said with a understanding smile."yeah...yeah I really do care about her don't I."I know just how you feel", Dawn said with a thought he saw a hint of loneliness and sadness behind those eyes of her but it dissapeared as quickly as it had come."I don't want to be rude or anything but why are you so mean to Kisha?,Kinji asked.**  
**Dawn looked up and he found that there was tears in her eyes."I g..guess it's because she has a Dad to take care of her".Dawn said with a sad smile."I guess I've always been jealous of her becuase she haves a Dad that is there for her when I don't even have A Dad to take care of me anymore".she said with tears."What happened to your Dad",Kinji asked softly."He...he was murdered and I saw it with my own eyes when I was 6",she said ...im so sorry",Kinji said."who did it",Kinji asked.**

**Dawn sighed and she dropped to the floor."you know why Kisha dosen't have her mom with her",she asked."n...no",Kinji said scared that he knew the answer.**

**Dawn signed again."It...was...Kisha's Mom who murdered my Dad when I was 6"**

**Kisha: OMG... my mom killed Dawn's dad! why did you have to be so mean to me Kinji: Yeah, why you do that for?**  
**Me:Im about to get really angry if you guys don't be quiet and you don't want to see me angry.**  
**Kisha:Fine...little miss attitude-giving the death look-**  
**Me: What did you say?!**  
**Kisha: I said I will be quiet Me: yeah, I thought so- giving her the evil look- Kinji: would you 2 please stop fighting just go to the the next chapter and skip this ******  
**Me:Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt for some mysterious reason- Evil Smile-**  
**Kinji:Wait...WHAT!**


End file.
